The Simpsons joins the group
This is when the Simpsons joins the group on their quest in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Tino: They've got away! Godou: I hope that he's okay. And then, our Heroes, Wyldstyle, Batman and Gandalf sees Tohka crying. Batman: What's wrong, Tohka? Gandalf: Why so blue, my dear. Tohka: (tears going down her cheek) This is all my fault. I've could have saved him. I've could have saved him!! I love Shido! I wish I would have saved him, but he fell into the clutches of Kurumi! My Shido! (continues crying) Wyldstyle: It'll be okay, Tohka. Tino: Well get him back. And you'll be back together like ever before. Tohka: But how! We don't know where she took him! Gandalf: Here. (Hands Tohka a box of tissues) I'm sure we'll find Shido. I promise. Tino: You're right, Gandalf. Tohka: Really? Batman: Don't worry, when we rescue Shido, he and you will get married soon or later. Tohka: Oh, thank you. Shido means everything to me. Homer:(off screen) I hope that my wife and kids will be happy to see you getting married. Tino: '''Who are you? '''Homer: '''I'm Homer J. Simpson. '''Bad Cop: It's nice to meet you, Homer. I'm Bad Cop. Homer: '''I know you. You're that Cop I saw you earlier, please don't arrest me. '''Bad Cop: Don't worry. Bad Cop's face flips Good Cop: I'm not going to arrest you. Homer: 'Phew. Thank you. Good Cop's face flip '''Tino: '''So what do you want. '''Homer: '''I want to say thank you, for saving me from that Business guy. '''Cragger: '''You mean Lord Business? Yeah, your Welcome. And one more thing, Put some Pants on, I can see your Underwear. '''Homer: '''What do you mean? '''Worriz: '''Look down. Homer looks down at his underwear. '''Homer: '''Ahh! Where are my Pants!? '''Emmet: '(Laugh) You look exactly like Where are My Pants Guy. '''Homer: '''That's not Funny. '''Emmet: '''Sorry. '''Doraemon: '''So are you coming for our Adventures? '''Homer: Yes. I got my wife and kids with me. Sue: '''Okay. Go get them. '''Homer: '''I will. He ran off to see his Wife and Kids '''Eris: '''He still care about his Family, right? '''Noby: '''Yeah. Homer is heading back to his House to tell his Wife and his Kids, and then he saw his House Destroyed '''Homer: '''Sweet Merciful Neptune! My House! '''Marge: '''Homer! You're Okay! And where are you pants? '''Homer: '''You don't want know, about what happen to my Pants. '''Bart: It's a good thing I saved a spare for you, Dad. Homer: '''Thanks, boy. He put on his Spare Pants '''Lisa: '''Dad. What happen in Springfield? '''Bad Cop: I'll tell you. Micro Managers happen. Marge: '''Who are you? '''Bad Cop: '''I'm Bad Cop. Bad Cop's face flip '''Good Cop: '''I'm Good Cop. '''Lisa: '''Nice to meet you. '''Homer: '''What are you doing, Bad Cop? '''Good Cop: I'm introducing myself, Homer. Homer: '''I meant why are you following me for? '''Good Cop: I'm just trying to tell you where I am. Homer: You're in Springfield. Bad Cop face flips Bad Cop: Thanks for telling me, Homer. You want to come along with my friends. Homer: '''So where are your Friends? '''Bad Cop: '''At the Park, waiting for you and your family. '''Homer: '''Oh, I see. '''Marge: '''So what do you want from us? '''Bad Cop: I want you to help us in this quest. Bart: '''A Quest!? Cool! Can we go with them Mum? '''Marge: It's is alright with me and your father? Bart: '''Yes. '''Marge: '''Well... Okay, We're coming with you. I'll go get my Microphone and Maggie. '''Lisa: '''I'll get my Saxophone and my Book. '''Bart: '''I'll get my Skateboard and my Slingshot. At the park. '''Tino: So what did they say? Bad Cop: They said they're going to join us on our quest. Sunset Shimmer: Alright let's go. They jumped into the vortex portal. Tohka: Don't worry, Shido. I'm coming to save you. Just like you saved me. Tohka then jumps into the portal Meanwhile at Foundation Prime. Joker has comes out of the Portal Adagio Dazzle: Hi, Joker. What's wrong with your head? Joker: '''Got whack from a Wizard and a Rhino. '''Scorm: '''Does it hurt? '''Joker: '''A little. '''Lord Vortech: Sonata. Can you fetch an icepack for this poor guy? Sonata Dusk: Okay. (walks backwards to get it) Lord Vortech: We've got the element that's what counts. Kurumi: And I've got someone that is mine. (show Shido) Lord Vortech: Shido Itsuka, I presume. Shido: Who are you and how did you know my name? Lord Vortech: '''Doesn't Matter. Put him in the Cage Kurumi. And I'll make Shido, your shall we say, husband. '''Kurumi: '''Sure. She put him in the Cage right next to Lagravis, she close the Door so Shido won't Escape. '''Kurumi: Soon, you will belong to me. Shido: '''They Captured you guys? '''Lagravis: Yeah. It looks like it. Claire: '''They took Metalbeard's Treasure Chest. '''Frodo: '''They took the Kryptonite from Robin. '''Robin: They took The Golden Chi. Dorothy: '''They took the One Ring from Frodo. '''Metalbeard: '''And the Amber from Claire. '''Lord Vortech: '''Silence! So what happen Joker? '''Joker: Well. Kurumi and I are fighting Batman and his friends. And then they stole this shiny thing I found. Lord Vortech: '''Chance meetings and setbacks to your petty pilfering do not concern me. We have the Foundation Element, that is all that matters. '''Joker: '''Trust me, if you underestimate the creped Crusader, you'll end up getting battered. Meanwhile back to our Heroes Our Heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Gandalf, Owen Grady, Bad Cop, Laval and His Friends has comes out of the Gateway '''Laval: '''Whoa! I never seen this Place before. '''Cragger: '''This Dimension look so Awesome. '''Eris: '''So this is where you end up here. '''Worriz: '''This place is looks like the Wolf's Camp. '''Razar: '''This place is so... Amazing. '''Rogon: '''This Place has Floating Rocks. '''Gorzan: '''Dude. This Dimension look so Groovy. '''Bladvic: This place is so great for my Nap Bad Cop: '''Never knew where I am. But this Place look so nice. '''Gateway Keeper: '''There it is. The Chroma Keystone, Now we're Talkin'. '''Batman: '''Let's see what this one can do. The Keystone put back to the Gateway '''Owen: '''How long will Homer and his family would be there? '''Sunset Shimmer: Let us hope so, Owen. Until then they heard something coming from the Gateway Homer: '''(Scream) '''Bart: '''Cowabunga! '''Lisa: Never seen this Dimension like this. Marge: 'Hold on tight, Maggie. '''Homer: '(Scream) '''Bart: '''Are we there yet? '''Lisa: '''Never seen that Coming from this Vortex. '''Marge: '''These Vortex are so dangerous for Maggie. '''Sneech: '''Looks like there Here. The Simpsons Family has Comes out of the Gateway '''Homer: '''Hm. Never saw this Place like this. '''Lisa: '''Dimension World is looking like this? Amazing. '''Marge: '''Well, This place looks so Nice for me. '''Bart: '''Cool! Dimension like this would be so Awesome for me! '''Tino: Me too. But Joker and Kurumi has Shido. Sunset Shimmer: What shall we do? Mana: I don't know. Tohka: Let's go get him back, right now! Batman: Wait Tohka. We don't know where he is! Tohka: '''Aww! How can we find him? '''Tino: '''Don't worry. We'll find him no matter what. '''Tohka: '''Okay, Thank you Tino. '''Tino: '''You're Welcome. '''Doraemon: Anyway, we should put the keystone to the gateway. Godou: Oh right. Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts